Operation Con Artist
by WriterHorse32
Summary: A new girl is added to the team and all the guys like her. Now things are going to get interesting when a hitter gets to close. Marc and OC
1. Chapter 1

Operation Con Artist

By WriterHorse32

Marc, Lee, Tony, and Megan were all walking to school when Jerry WHOOPED them to W.H.O.O.P.

"Hey, Jerry what's going on?" asked Lee only to see next to Jerry was a girl. She had brown hair that had purple streaks in it, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a black top that said 'It's cute how you think I'm listening to you' with a bunny listening to an MP3 on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and black high tops. She looked like she was thirteen.

"Hi who are you?" asked Lee.

"I'm Lily Rose Parker," she said.

"She's going to work with you on your next mission," said Jerry.

"What is it exactly?" asked Megan who was actually excited about working with Lily.

"You all are going to need to catch a hitter named Alexander Paterson. You must be careful he's extremely dangerous," said Jerry. Then with a push of a button the gadgets came out. The laser lip gloss for Megan and Lily, the flame thrower for Lee, the magic mirror for Marc, and the voice changer for Tony. Then he WHOOPED them to a helicopter and sent them to Miami, Florida.

"So how long have you been an agent?" Lee asked Lily with hearts in his eyes.

"Not long, just since I made that deal so I'd say two weeks," Lily said while steering the helicopter.

"What deal?" asked Marc who looked like he could faint at any minute just being near this girl.

"I made a deal with WHOOP that I wouldn't go to jail if I agreed to hunt down my former team mates and arrest them," Lily said staring straight ahead trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach having to answer that question.

"Why would you go to jail?" asked Tony who was now very curious.

"I was a con artist," Lily answered still refusing to look at them.

"So that's what you meant by team members you meant members of a con team," said Marc.

"But why?" asked Lee. Lily let out a small gasp.

"I didn't want to, but it was the only way I could support myself after my sister left," said Lily. Megan understood that this was a sore subject for Lily, but the boys didn't seem to get it.

"You couldn't just go get a job," said Lee.

"Not if I didn't want to go into the foster system," said Lily. Before the boys could say anything else Lily cut them off.

"You may think that I should have gone into the system, but you've never been in it, it hurts, they give you a trash bag for your stuff like they're telling you everything you own is garbage, then they send you to a home all by yourself to fend for yourself, some of them hit me," she said angry with them. Megan decided that someone should take over and Lily let her. Lily sat in the back with Marc while Lee and Tony sat in the front with Megan. Lily had fallen asleep against the window when they started having some turbulence. She was thrown into Marc when a big bump hit. Marc's arm wrapped around Lily to try to keep her from falling onto the floor, Lily looked into his eyes and then they both blushed like no tomorrow. Unfortunately Lee and Tony looked back to see everything then they went into a fit of laughter. Marc wished that they were the only ones there.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Con Artist

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 2

When they finally landed it was dark out. When Megan looked back to see if Marc and Lily were still awake, but when she did she saw that they were both asleep and Lily's head was on Marc's shoulder while Marc's head was on top of Lily's. Megan let out a soft giggle that accidentally woke Marc up. Lee and Tony were waiting outside and were getting impatient.

"What's taking so long?" Tony asked Lee.

"Who knows maybe Marc was making out with his girlfriend," said Lee. After that Marc came out with Lily in his arms and Megan behind them. Lee and Tony burst out laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Wow, Marc does Mom know you're married?" Lee joked. Just then Lily began to stir.

"Uh Marc think you could put me down?" asked Lily a blush staining her pale cheeks. Marc, who was also blushing, easily set her down.

"Thanks," she said. There was an awkward silence that lasted at least three minutes to Marc (when really it was more like three seconds).

"So we're here at the Hilton now what?" asked Lily.

"Now we go check in," said Lee. They walked into the hotel and saw that it was a pretty busy place the lobby was filled and people were everywhere. There was a huge line for the check in desk.

"Man this is going to take forever to get through," said Tony.

"No problem just leave it to me," said Lily putting on a little lip gloss. She walked away and went to the check in desk going through the people in the line and did something completely unexpected. She got up on the desk and whispered into the hotel manager's ear and his eyes went wide then softened quickly he then gave Lily two envelopes and said whispered something else , probably a thank you, into the manager's ear then hopped off the desk.

"What's in those envelopes?" asked Tony.

"Open them," she answered. She tossed one envelope to Marc and the other to Megan. They opened them to reveal key cards.

"How," they all asked.

"They're my usual rooms the boys are in that room, Megan and I in the other," Lily said completely ignoring the other question and walking away.

"But how did you get them?" asked Marc.

"I come here a lot when I'm on a con," she said.

"That wasn't the answer he wanted," Lee said running up to Lily.

"Than don't ask the question," she answered leaving Lee speechless, Marc staring after her, Tony looking surprised, and Megan giggling.

"This going to be an awesome week," Megan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Con Artist

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 3

Megan and Lily were getting ready for bed while Tony, Marc, and Lee were all ready done and were watching a pay per view movie.

"So Marc what's going on between you and Lily?" Tony asked.

"Nothing can we watch the movie?" Marc said trying his hardest not to blush, but of course he wasn't succeeding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," said Lee in a disbelieving voice.

"Come on guys let's just watch the movie," Marc begged.

Megan's POV

Lily and I were both in our beds. Lily was drawing in a sketch book while I was reading The Juliet Club.

"Hey Lily, What are ya sketching?" I asked for no good reason.

"Come here and I'll show you," Lily answered with mischief in her voice. I walked over to her in her pink slippers and pink and purple striped night gown. Lily showed her the sketchbook to reveal she had drawn a beautiful pink rose with a few thorns.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Thanks," Lily said blushing.

"Where did you learn to draw like that," I asked.

"My sister Penny was a really good artist before she left, and she taught me," Lily answered.

"Well, let's go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and we want to be wide awake for it," Lily agreed. I turned off the lights and we both went to sleep.


End file.
